Ship: Collé sérré!
by NCISLA95
Summary: Kensi et Deeks décide d'aller en boite et si cette sortie les rapprochait? Venez lire svp ! :)


Voilà une petite ship : )

Je tenais vous dire que tous mes textes sont déjà écrit sur mon blog donc je ne peux pas modifier mes textes. . voilà bonne lecture tout de même : )

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Deeks marcha dans la rue, il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire aujourd'hui car c'est samedi. "C'est un long week-end qui commence.." pensa t-il. Il retourna finalement chez lui après avoir acheté des bières et une pizza. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de chez sa belle partenaire -Kensi-. Il se gara devant chez elle, prit son pack de bière et sa pizza et s'avança vers chez elle. Il toqua, et attendit, la porte s'ouvrit et il vit une Kensi encore endormit.

D: Houla t'es encore endormis toi, t'as mal dormis?

K: un peu oui, hier on est sorti avec Nell et je crois que j'ai un petit peu trop bu.. dit-elle en rougissant.

D: hum hum donc je crois qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour la bière?

K:hum oui mais pas pour la pizza! entre.

D: merci.

Deeks rentra et déposa les bières et la pizza sur a table basse et s'assit sur le canapé. Il attendait que Kensi finisse de prendre sa douche. Il alluma la télé et zappa au bout de quelques minutes sa partenaire sorti enfin de la salle de bain, elle rejoint Deeks sur son canapé.

K:Et toi tu as fais quoi de ta soirée?

D:Bah rien je suis resté chez moi .Et tu as fais des rencontres en boite?

K: non aucune personne ne m'intéressait. Ta pizza sent super bon.

D: oui c'est vrai.

Deeks ouvrit la boite de pizza et lui donna une part qu'elle accepta avec joie. Elle mordit dans sa part sous le regard de son collègue. Elle le regarda avec sa part dans la bouche.

K: oui? Qu'esch qui y a ? (parle avec la pizza dans la bouche)

D: Hein euh rien, rien du tout... il mordit dans sa part et se concentra sur la télé.

K: tu es sur que ça-va ?

D: Oui oui ça-va

Deeks s'ouvrit une bière et but une gorgée, Kensi le regarda avec envie.

K: passe m'en une.

D: T'es sur que ça-va arranger ton cas?

K: mais oui aller passe.

Deeks lui donna une bière. Et ils passèrent la journée à regarder la télé à parler et à rigoler.

K: on sort ?

D: si tu veux mais il faut que je rentre me changer alors.

K: oui d'accord.

Une fois Kensi prete pour sortir elle et Deeks partir pour chez lui. Ils arrivèrent, Deeks alla prendre une douche, il s'habilla classe mais une tenu casse pour aller en boite, il se prépara pendant quasiment 1heure. Kensi l'attendait en regardant la télé. Il finit par sortir il sourit a Kensi.

D: on y va?

K: maintenant que t'es près oui dit elle en souriant.

Il lui tira la langue, ils finirent par partir en boite. Ils arrivèrent devant la boite Kensi fit un sourire charmeur au videur il la laissa passer et stopa Deeks.

D: je suis avec la demoiselle que vous venez de faire rentrer.

Videur: oui bien sur un guignol comme toi avec une fille aussi sexy qu'elle sa m'étonnerais. Alors attend ton tour!

K: il est avec moi, elle lui fit les yeux doux.

Videur: bon ok passe!

Deeks rentra en faisans un grand sourire au videur. Ils s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent 2 téquila.

K: on va danser?

D: euh vas y je te regarde je sais pas trop danser.

K: bon okai si tu veux en tout cas si tu me cherche je suis sur la piste de danse, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kensi partit danser sur le dance Flor, elle se déchainait, déhanchait sous l'œil attentif de son partenaire. Au bout d'une 1heure de danse elle finit pas rejoindre Deeks qui la regardait en bavant... à moitié. Il recommanda 2téquila. Ils burent leur 2téquila.

K: aller viens danser Deeks

D: non j'ai pas envie.

K:aller Deeks pour moi. S'il te plait s'il te plait.

D: Bon d'accord, mais je te préviens je ne sais pas danser .

K: c'est pas grave je vais t'apprendre, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Elle lui prit la main et il sourit en la suivant , quand ils arrivèrent sur la piste c'était un slow qui démarrait Kensi se colla contre Deeks elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, il parrut surpris mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant , il posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

K: tu ne danse pas si mal que ça dit elle en souriant.

D: si tu le dis, il lui fit un sourire.

La chansons se termina, Deeks et Kensi se regardèrent pendant de longue minutes, au moment ou ils allaient enfin s'embrasser un homme bouscula Kensi se qui la fit trébucher elle manqua de se casser la figure mais Deeks la retenais. Il la remis sur ses 2 pieds, Kensi approcha ses lèvres de celles de Deeks, il l'embrassa.

Fin, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé :)

Bisous à la prochaine NCISLA 95 .


End file.
